One Argument Too Many
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda King finds her problem identical to that of Laura Holt's-trying to understand a man and his secrets.
1. Chapter 1

One Argument Too Many

Amanda King found herself at one of the bars near Dulles Airport, and ordered a white wine. Her family, she didn't have to worry about, as they were in Florida over spring break.

Dotty and her sister Lillian, had taken the boys with them to Epcot, and Disney World. Amanda bowed out, claiming she had a lot of work to do. Somehow, her mother didn't buy it, but felt maybe with the solitude, she'd let some of her stress go, and relax.

While Amanda sat brooding with her thoughts of a certain egotistical spy, a woman came in and sat near her at the bar, saying,"I'd like a stinger, please, and make it a double!" The bartender complied, and the woman noticed Amanda staring at her, and said icily," May I help you,or do you make it a habit of being totally rude?!"

Amanda suddenly shook her head, and said,"Uh, no, no, I'm so sorry-it's just that without blinking an eye, you came in ordering a drink like that, and with such assertiveness..I, I don't usually come to these kinds of places-.." The woman looked her up and down, and nodded.

She said,"Let me guess-PTA? Bridge player? Coupon clipper?" Amanda was stunned! "Wow! How did you-?.." The woman smiled slightly,"I have a sister in Connecticut-she and her husband are thinking of moving to Los Angeles-where I live..god help me.." She took a sip of her drink.

Amanda said," Um, you don't get along?" The woman put her drink down, and said,"Before I continue- Laura Holt..and you are?.." Amanda shook her hand. "Amanda King- I'm sorry- I really shouldn't pry.."

Laura shook her head."No, I'm sorry- yes, my sister and I get along fine..as long as she stays where she is with her family-ooh, that sounded harsh- I do love her, but then, there's my mother, and believe me, that's another story altogether.."

Amanda nodded,"I live with my mother and my two little boys- I'm divorced- but we make it work..so, are you here on business?" Laura sighed, finishing her drink."No- just had to take a break from my agency.."

Amanda said slowly,"Uh, agency?" Looking at Laura's outfit, she thought the woman looked dressed to kill, and said,"So, you're a model?" Laura laughed,"Oh, thanks, but god no! I'm a detective-Remington Steele Investigations? Surely you've heard of it?" But Amanda shook her head."Sorry- I work at IFF-International Federal Films here in D.C.-only part-time of course, but maybe someday, I might go full-time.."

Laura looked puzzled."That's strange- I've never been aware of that company-what exactly do you do there?" Amanda finished her drink, and said,"Documentary films-we uh, just finished one on the wildebeests.."

Laura rolled her eyes,"Sounds fascinating.." Amanda suddenly felt as if Francine Desmond were sitting there instead of this woman, making her feel very insignificant! Amanda said suddenly angry,"You know what?! I'm tired of people putting down my choices in life, and making me feel so inferior to them!"

She ordered another round, and continued,"I do a damn good job for them, and they don't even appreciate it-they have me work all hours of the day or night- I don't get enough hours with my kids as it is-the man I work with is totally rude-he all but pats me on the head when I'm around, treats me like an intrusion in his life, when he's the one that recruited me!"

Laura perked up! This was getting interesting!"Um, I'm sorry, did you say, recruit? As in drafted you?" Amanda felt the wine was getting to , boy, slow down, Amanda! She sheepishly smiled."W-well, actually, he was at a train station one day, and I was dropping someone off, and h-he asked me to help him with a location shoot there, and then they liked the finished piece, so the director hired me-producer, that is- the director is the man I work with.."

Laura was tired just listening! How does she do that without taking a breath?! "I see.. tell me more about this company?" But Amanda changed the subject."It must be exciting to be a detective- tell me about that.."

Laura took a drink, saying,"Ah, well, it's not as glamorous as it sounds- not like in the movies-god, if I ever hear a movie description, and the year it came out, it'll be too soon!" Now, Amanda perked up! "Really? So, you aren't a movie fan-wait..what does this have to do with your job?"

Laura clinked her glass with Amanda's!"Exactly! The man I work with, can't solve a case without putting a movie to it! He can't solve a case, period-without me, that is-you know why? Because I invented him! The great Remington Steele doesn't exist!"

Amanda swallowed! "Um, maybe we should have coffee now-are you all right?" Laura said, nodding,"Yeah- maybe we should talk back there.." She gestured to a back booth, and Amanda followed her, after ordering two coffees. They sat, and Laura said," I studied and apprenticed to be a detective-opened my own agency- but no one wanted a female's help with anything- so, I reinvented myself-made up Remington Steele's identity-had cases lined up.. then he appeared in my life-self righteous, self-serving, egotistical- to this day, I don't know his real name-and I don't think he knows it either- not because of amnesia..I think he doesn't remember too much about it."

Laura continued,"Anyway, he conned his way thru our first case together-found myself wanting to help him-so his name and residence are legalized now..for the moment..um, look, you probably had somewhere to be, didn't you?"

Amanda said,"You know, I was just heading home-why don't you join me? My family's away, so I have plenty of room.." Laura smiled,"Thanks, Amanda, sure, I'd like that..maybe on the way, you can tell me about your guy trouble.."

They both left laughing, after paying the bar tab. But as they were leaving in Amanda's car, they failed to notice someone following them..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

One Argument Too Many-Opening Up

Amanda led Laura Holt into her kitchen, and said,"Just put your things by the stairs-we'll grab them later-you can stay in my mother's room..would you like a drink? I'm going to heat up some lasagna, too.."

Laura put her bag and purse down, and nodded."Sure- thanks-although I wouldn't have put you out- I could've stayed at a hotel-.." Amanda shook her head."I told you-it's fine- my family's away-besides, I could use the company.."

Laura looked at Amanda as she moved tirelessly around, getting dinner ready. She said,"So, you really like being a housewife, and a mother?" Amanda nodded." I had my degree in American Literature and thought I'd like to teach, but then I met my ex while I was in college-he was at a different university-anyway, we got married, had our two boys, and then..it was over. I found out over the course of time, he wanted different things.."

Laura took the drink Amanda offered her, saying,"That must have been hard- I'm sorry.." Amanda shrugged."I'm ok- they say things happen for a reason- it-it just wasn't meant to be, I guess.. so.. what about you? You never thought about a family of your own?"

Laura swallowed hard, and shook her head." No..after seeing what my mother endured after my father walked out on us..I.. I just couldn't picture it.. it hurt too deeply. My sister Frances on the other hand, couldn't wait to go down that road! Don't get me wrong- I love my niece and nephew, but somehow, I'm always waiting for the pin to drop in her life- the moment my brother in-law decides to walk out- just like our father did.."

Amanda sipped her drink, and said,"Um, you-you never tried to find him? To find out why he left?" Laura said,"It could've been a hundred different things, Amanda- but I don't give a damn-nothing excuses a man from walking away from a family he claimed to love- nothing!"

Seeing the sad look in Amanda's eyes just then, she touched her hand."God, I'm so sorry, I-.." Amanda swallowed,shaking her head."No, you were just explaining your situation..with me, I was blaming myself for the separation- it took therapy and time to get through the guilt of having the boys away from him- he lives mostly in Africa- he works for the EAO organization, and travels a lot- it's what led to the divorce- he wanted me to bring the boys, and live out of suitcases mostly- I thought he wanted a law practice full-time, and a home-a real one..boy, was I wrong.."

Just then, a noise outside startled them! Amanda got her baseball bat, and said,"Wait here.." But Laura followed, and soon, they were grappling with an intruder, who turned out to be none other than Lee Stetson! Amanda said,"What the hell are you doing here?!" Lee held up a hand, panting, and said,"Geez, you could've killed me with that bat?! Who's your friend?"

Laura said angrily,"I think the bigger question is who are you, and do you always sneak around neighborhoods preying on innocent women?!" Lee chuckled,"Give me a break, lady! Amanda, c'mon, tell her who I am?!"

But Amanda shook her head."No, not tonight- you go home- I'm not in any mood to talk to you, buster!" Lee said, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier- I was just joking at the office- I didn't mean anything by it, ok?"

Laura stepped up to him, and said seething,"Get the hell out, or I will call the cops and have you arrested for harrassment-is that clear?!" Lee groaned,"Ok, I guess I have to show you my ID.."

Laura grabbed the bat, aiming it at Lee's head!"Slowly.." Lee shook his head, and pulled out his Federal ID, showing it to her. Laura looked at Amanda, saying," Some film company.. this is your "director", isn't it?" Amanda sighed, and said,looking at Lee,"This is Laura Holt-a detective from the Remington Steele Investigation firm in L.A.-she's just on a little time off.."

Suddenly, from out of the shadows, came a man Laura knew only too well! She exclaimed,"God, what are you doing here? And if you quote a movie coincidence, I'll scream!""

Remington smiled,looking at Lee and Amanda. "Laura here always has a flair for the dramatic..eh, Laura? Remington Steele, and you are?.."

Amanda said,nodding,"Amanda King.." Lee grimaced,"Lee Stetson.." Amanda noticed how uncomfortable they all were then, and said,"Well, why don't we go in, and have dinner? I've got plenty.."

Lee was floored! As they all went in, he wondered how she could possibly allow strange people in her home, when she barely trusted him half the time?! He was going to do a little digging on this couple, and see what they were all about..


	3. Chapter 3

One Argument Too Many- Mind Blowing Night

Amanda told everyone to make themselves comfortable while she got things in the dining room set up. As she was getting the table set, and dishes out, Lee got her alone in the kitchen, saying,"There's something about those two that doesn't seem right- I can't put my finger on it, but it's definitely strange- where did you meet her anyway?"

Amanda sighed, and said,"As if you didn't know-you followed us, remember?" Lee shook his head,"And since you don't know when someone is following you to begin with-you really didn't know it was me until I came out of the bushes,did you?" Amanda huffed, and said,"If you're going to stand here, you might as well help..here.." She handed him napkins, and silverware and pushed him toward the dining room, saying in a hushed whisper,"Be nice!.."

Laura, in passing, glared at him, and joined Amanda, saying,"Can I be of any help, Amanda?" But Amanda said,"I just need to know what Mr. Steele wants to drink?" Laura muttered under her breath,"Bread and water would do fine." Realizing Amanda was waiting for a response, she said,"Oh..sorry, wine is ok for him.." Amanda nodded, and as Laura brought out the drinks, Amanda brought out the food.

Remington and Lee seated the ladies, and then all were soon enjoying the food. Remington said to Amanda,"Lovely home, Mrs. King- did you decorate this yourself? Very quaint, indeed.." Amanda said," You can call me Amanda, and thank you. It's small, but it's comfortable.."

Lee said, trying to defend Amanda,"Where do you live, the Ritz?" Laura chuckled, and kicked Remington under the table! "You'll have to excuse Mr. Steele's obvious naivete'-he's travelled in a great many number of places over the years.." Trying to change the subject, Laura said,"So, Mr. Stetson, do you live near Amanda, or near your office? when did you two meet?"

Lee felt Amanda's gaze on him, but went ahead." Call me Lee-uh, a few months ago at the Arlington train station-how about you and Remington?" Remington looked at Laura, and then said," She was with another agency working on a jewel theft case- I bumped into her at a dinner, we got to talking, and decided to join forces and Remington Steele Investigations was born- isn't that right, Laura?"

Laura felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. She couldn't take another word from this man! She said,"Amanda, I'm terribly sorry, but I think I need to lie down-would you mind awfully if I went up?" Amanda got up, saying,"No, it's to your right, at the top of the stairs-here, let me get your bag, and I'll get you an aspirin.."

Looking at Lee, she said,"I'll be right back- there's more lasagna in the oven if you'd like.." She and Laura went up, and Lee said,"Well, wonder what got Laura all uptight?" Remington shrugged,"Well, her stress levels are too high, to be sure-she really works too hard, poor dear..I'd better see if I can help her at all.."

But Amanda was coming down then, and said,"I'm afraid she's done for this evening, fellas-would you both grab what you can, and I'll soak these dishes for now, until we get everything cleared, please?"

Remington said,"Perhaps we should call a doctor?.." But Amanda shook her head,"No-she's just got an awful headache-my mother-she gets migraines-takes 24 hrs to leave usually- dark room, ice pack-horrible.." So Lee and Remington helped clear the table, and then Remington looked at his watch, and said,"Well, I must be off-back to my hotel-can I give you a lift, Stetson?"

Lee shook his head,"No, I'm gonna help with the cleanup-you go ahead..wouldn't want you to strain yourself with dish drying.." Amanda poked him in the ribs, and Lee shrugged."What? It's either drying, or getting his perfect manicure messed up, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Remington cleared his throat, saying,"Yes, well, thank you for a delicious dinner, Amanda- tell Laura I hope she feels better-tell her to please call me at the hotel when she's able.. goodnight.."

When Remington left, Amanda glared at Lee. Lee said,"What's your problem?" Amanda said,"Boy, I've seen you rude before, but you really topped yourself tonight-what is with you anyway?!" Lee said harshly,"Me?! You're so cautious with people, it's scary, but these two total strangers show up outta nowhere, and you're suddenly buddy-buddy with the woman.. I told you before, there's something funny going on!"

Amanda went back to washing the dishes, and shook her head."You're too suspicious- he's a little strange, but she's perfectly nice- let it go already!"

Lee said,"Ok, let's talk about the office-when you heard the comment about the "housewife stamina"? I was joking-trying to get a rise out of Francine, because she wondered how our marriage really was on that case about Betty Bodine- that's it, I swear.."

Amanda sighed, and set about putting the dishes on the rack. Lee stopped her,taking her hand gently."Hey..what is it?" Amanda broke free, and went to the family room, sitting down at the sofa, saying,"You don't repect me at all do you, Lee?"

Lee walked over slowly, shaking his head."Whatever gave you that idea, Amanda?" Amanda shrugged,"I'm not one of your fly-by-night"girls"-Lee- I have a pretty good brain, and mind- I work hard at the Agency, and I've raised my two boys in the best home I could possibly give them-is that so wrong? I care what other people think-what I do affects my family, so I'm sorry that you and Francine think that I'm a colossal joke- her with her "mother" barbs, and you-.."

Lee said,"All right-stop! It was wrong of me to make light of your feelings, and I'm sorry I offended you in any way, and I'll talk to Francine, ok?" Amanda said, getting up to wipe the kitchen counter down,"No- I can handle Francine, but I think you should go home now- thanks for your help.."

Lee sighed,"Ok, I'm going.. talk to you later.." He left, and Amanda finished up in the kitchen, and locked all the doors, and turned off the lights and headed upstairs, where she found Laura coming out of the bedroom. Amanda said,"Are you feeling better?" Laura had a strange look on her face! She was holding one of Dotty's pictures, and said,"Amanda, this-this woman.. is your mother?"

Amanda looked at the picture that Laura was holding, and said smiling,"Yes, that's her- Dotty West, and the two boys are Phillip & Jamie- Phillip's 10, and Jamie's 8.." Laura said,"Just a minute.." Laura got a photo out of her wallet- it was a picture of Abigail and a much younger Laura Holt!

Amanda stared at the photo disbelievingly! "Wh-what?' Then she and Laura went into the room, and sat on the bed. Laura said,"May I see a picture of your father, please?" Amanda shook her head, saying,"Sure, but I don't think.. I mean, it's just not possible.."

Amanda found her mother's shoebox of photos, and said," My father died when I was away at school-what about your dad?" Amanda found a photo of Dotty and Carl West at a picnic, and showed Laura. Laura breathed a sigh of relief. It was not her father, but something strange was going on that neither she nor Amanda knew anything about!

Amanda chuckled,"They say everyone has a twin somewhere.." Laura wasn't laughing. She said,"Amanda, tell me everything you can about your mother, and I'll do the same- maybe we can figure this out before the night is over.." Amanda hoped so- it was just too bizarre to be real..

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

One Argument Too Many-Twists And Turns

Amanda and Laura were asleep in Amanda's room, having been up all night discussing their mother's histories-photos and books were strewn everywhere.

Laura woke with a start,yelling,"Topeka!" Amanda jumped up! "Wh-what?! What about Topeka?!" Laura grabbed the phone, saying,"Sorry-gotta call Frances-my sister-do you mind?"

Amanda got up,shrugging, saying,"Go ahead-I'm gonna fix this room up, and then we can have breakfast, ok?"

Laura said,dialling,"Sure-just don't put everything away just yet, please?" When she heard her sister's voice, she said,"Frances, it's Laura-I know it's early, but I have to ask you something..do you remember when Mother and Dad had that awful fight about Topeka?"

Eventual babbling by Frances took over, and Laura yelled,"Frances, stop! Focus, dear! I'm talking about when you were 10, and I was 6-Dad was yelling at Mother, and making her cry? He said,"If you want to go to Topeka,be my guest!"

Laura continued,saying,"What? Well, it's a case I'm working on-it ties in with-look, I can't explain right now, I'll..-Frances?" She looked at Amanda, and shrugged, then heard her brotherin-law get on."Donald? What's wrong?" She then sighed, and said,"I'm so sorry-I wasn't trying to upset her..tell her I love her, and I'll call back later.. also, please tell her that neither one of you are to talk to Mother about this-please? Give my love to the kids, ok? All right- I will-bye.."

Amanda shook her head as she finished straightening the last of the mess they created."Wow-what was that about?" Laura groaned, and got up,saying,"Oh, Frances gets very emotional-gets it from our mother..it'll be fine."

Amanda said,"Well, I'm going to get the coffee started-what would you like for breakfast?" Laura shook her head,"Nothing, thanks..coffee's fine-I'm gonna grab a shower-be down in a bit.."

Amanda said,"Ok.." Leaving the room, she muttered,"What's so bad about breakfast with people, anyway?"

After setting up the coffee, Amanda decided to call Lee. When he answered groggily, she said,"Sorry, I know it's early, but I think you're right-there is something wrong, and it has to do with Topeka-could you come over, please? I forgot to ask Remington what hotel-what? Oh, ok.. sure-you'll get him? Fine, i'll see you both in a bit.."

A while later, Laura came down, dressed, and said,"Ok, this is how I think we should proceed.." Then, there was a tap at the back door-it was Lee, and Remington. Amanda let them in, and Laura said,"What-he can't use the front door like a normal person?" Amanda shrugged, saying,"Nature of the business..um, look, Lee knows where stuff is here, so have whatever's there- time for my shower-excuse me.."

Lee stopped her at the stairs."What about Topeka?" Amanda sighed, and said to Laura,"I think we need help here-I mentioned Topeka to Lee, and whether you like it or not, he can help us, and I don't care if you want Remington here or not, he's staying-four is better than two in this situation-now, please excuse me!"

Amanda went up the stairs, and Laura threw up her hands, saying,"What was that about?!" Lee grinned, and said,"Just how late were you both up?" Laura mumbled something, and Remington said,"Laura, do speak up, dear-we couldn't hear you?"

Laura said,"Uh..2..3..AM." Remington said," Ah, yes- my little worker bee-care to share what this case is about, hmm..?" But Laura just said,"Coffee, anyone?"

Amanda soon came down, dressed as well, and saw everyone at the kitchen table, eating-even Lee! She went to him, and felt his pushed her hand away,saying,"What?" Amanda said,"Stale doughnuts, and coffee at our office is your staple in the morning, mister-what gives?"

Lee joked,"When in Rome.." They all had a good laugh, and Lee seated Amanda, giving her a plate of scrambled eggs, and toast,with jelly. As they ate, Laura explained the memory of hearing her parent's argument when she was 6, and said,"Amanda,you said your folks were in Topeka at one time?"

Amanda shook her head, saying,"No, actually, my mother lived in Topeka at one time-she told me about a vacuum salesman with the longest eyelashes-.." She got looks from all, and sheepishly said,"Never mind- she and my father met here in Virginia, where I've been ever since. He worked in sales for a Mr. McGiver, but then got a much better job-she said we had macaroni for 8 straight weeks-it was really hard for them at first.."

Laura shook her head, saying,"No, I mean, how long was she in Topeka?" Amanda said,"Well, she was born there in'26, and left in '43 to go to school at VU, then she met and married Daddy, and I came in '48.."

Laura thought for a moment, and said, "Did he do a lot of traveling?" Amanda said,"Well, not too often- there was a business meeting he took to-.." Amanda stopped, and said, "Gosh, there was one time in '55-my mother mentioned it- he went to Topeka-she went with him for a week, to see her old friends, and to see her old neighborhood.."

Amanda had a sense of dread! She said, "Laura, what do you think happened in Topeka?!" Laura said,"My parents, Richard and Abigail Holt met and married in Connecticut in '51, and my sister Frances was born in '52.." Amanda nodded. "Go on.." Laura said," I'm not sure how to put this.." Amanda shook her head,"No! The phone call to your sister-the argument-no!.."

Amanda got up, clearing the dishes, and said," If you're insinuating that my father..how dare you!" Lee tried to calm her down! "Hey, shh- take it easy-she doesn't know-she's just guessing-aren't you, Laura?" Laura shrugged,"I was born in '56.. believe me, I'm as shocked as you are!"

Amanda wiped tears from her eyes at the kitchen sink. Turning to Laura, she said angrily,"Well, either my mother never knew, or she's a damn good actress..wait, you said your father left when you were..-"

Laura swallowed hard, saying quietly,"Sixteen.. I was sixteen, and all this time I've been blaming him for breaking up the family..oh, god!.." She ran out to the patio, weeping, and Remington went to comfort her!

Lee held Amanda as she cried, and said quietly,"I think we should check it out with her sister before thinking the worst, ok?" Amanda said angrily,"Lee! My father never cheated on my mother-end of story!"

Just then, the phone rang. Amanda dried her eyes, and blew her nose, and answered,"Hello?" She nodded, and said,"Just a moment.." Going out to the patio, she said,"Uh, Remington- it's your secretary, Bernice Fox.." Remington nodded,saying,"Wolf, thank you.."

Just then, Laura turned around, and glared at him,"For the last damn time, it's Fox! I'll get it!" Brushing past Amanda, she got on the phone."Hello, Bernice-what's up?" She said, nodding, "Uh, yeah, Dulles in an hour-ok-got it.."

She hung up, as everyone met back in the kitchen. Laura said,"Frances is coming- I'm going to meet her at Dulles- now, we may get the truth-who wants to drive?" They all piled in Amanda's stationwagon-she had more room for everyone, but she let Lee drive.

Amanda didn't know what Frances would tell them, and so far, she hadn't liked at all what she'd heard from Laura Holt. It was all a bad dream..it had to be-why would her father have done something like this..and who else knew about this?! This would change her mother's life forever..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

One Argument Too Many- Heartache

Lee, Amanda, Laura, and Remington arrived at Dulles, going to the gate that Laura's sister Frances would be disenbarking from. Lee took Amanda aside for a moment saying,"Since it's Laura's sister, maybe we should give them time alone first..she may be overwhelmed by all of us being here.."

Amanda said,"I just want to know the truth, Lee..I don't want to upset her.." Laura, overhearing this, said,"Oh? But you don't really care how it affects me,hmm?!"

Amanda said tersely,"You're the one that just assumes my father cheated! What about your mother?!" Laura began responding in kind, and they began yelling at each other,causing a scene!

Lee and Remington tried to calm them down, when suddenly, there was a loud-pitched whistle, and they all turned toward the sound- it was Laura's sister Frances! Laura hugged her, and swallowing hard, said,"Hi- sorry about that.. you know my boss, Mr. Steele, and these two are Lee Stetson, and Amanda King."

Remington hugged Frances, and Lee and Amanda shook hands with her. Looking at Lee and Amanda, Frances said,"Laura, are you on a case? That's why I came- I thought you needed help with something.."

Laura said,"Let's get your bags- we do have to talk, Frances, but not here.." Lee went to get the car, and they loaded her luggage, and all got in. Frances then said,"Oh, I've got to get a hotel room.." But Amanda stopped her."No-you can stay at my house with your sister- I have room.."

Laura was surprised."Th-thank you, Amanda..and I apologize for earlier- I really don't know everything yet- it was wrong of me to assume too much.." Amanda shrugged silently..

When they got back to Amanda's, Laura took her sister upstairs to put her things away, and Amanda set about straightening up the kitchen from their breakfast earlier. Lee helped her, and said,"I've been thinking about something..whether or not Frances remembers something, maybe-maybe your dad told someone about that time..a friend?"

Amanda swallowed hard, and shook her head."L-Lee, Daddy didn't cheat-he just wouldn't have!"

Remington said,"Amanda,how old were you in '55?" Amanda sighed."Seven-why?" Remington said, shrugging,"Well, you said he and your mother took a trip- you weren't with them?"

Amanda said,"No, I was with Aunt Lillian-Mother's sister.." She went to sit on the couch."Look, I know none of you knew my father, but he loved my mother completely!"

Lee went and sat next to her on the couch. Taking her hand gently, he said,"I could do some discreet digging-no one at the Agency or in your family would have to know-?.."

Amanda jumped up angrily! "I've had it! I need some air- I'm going for a drive..do me a favor, and just drop it, ok?!" She grabbed her keys,and purse, and slammed out!

They then heard her squealing out of the driveway! Remington said,"Shouldn't we go after her? She shouldn't drive when she's upset that badly.."

Lee shook his head." No- she needs to figure things out-we need to give her space, ok?" Laura and Frances came down then, and Laura said,"Was that Amanda tearing out of here just now?"

Lee nodded, and said,"Frances, please tell us what you remember.." Frances said,"All right- well, I was 10, and Laura was 6, and our parents were arguing- something about a vacation- Mother brought up Topeka, which infuriated Dad. He said something like,"Considering what happened 7 years ago, I should think you wouldn't want to relive that!" Then, Mother started crying, and Dad went out for a while.. he came back, and they made peace, but I think it was just for Laura's and my sake.."

She sighed, and continued,"Things were never really the same between them after that- I was with Mother a lot, and you, Laura, stayed with Dad- you were all into that "Atomic Man" show."

Frances sighed,"I was 20, and Laura was 16, when Dad left.." Lee said,"You never tried to find him?" Laura gulped, remembering,"Didn't want to, and apparently, he didn't want to be found."

Frances said,"Mother did try, when I was getting married to my husband Donald, you know, so he could walk me down the aisle, but.." She got teary then, and went to get a tissue.

Meanwhile, Amanda had gone to her father's gravesite, trying to figure out what may have happened. Not that the greatest dad ever to her, could answer, but she talked to him anyway.

"Daddy, I know you can't help me here, but the things Laura's been saying just can't be true! And I can't go to Mother- it'll break her heart!" Just then, a voice behind her said,"Who wants to hurt your mother,Peaches?"

Amanda turned to see Carl West's best friend, and fishing buddy, Hunter Conrad! They hugged joyfully, and Amanda said,"Hunt, what are you doing here?" Hunter looked at her, and saw sadness behind her smile."Well, I've been thinking about your dad a lot lately, and something told me that I should check on my girls-how's your mother?"

Amanda said wistfully,"She's ok, really-right now, she's away with my two boys.." Hunter nodded, and keeping an arm around her, said, looking at Carl's grave,"Carl, your daughter's the spittin' image of ya', and got Dotty's smile, but not today.."

Looking at Amanda, he said,"Let's take a walk, and you can tell me what's troublin' you, Peaches.."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

One Argument Too Many- Secret Unfolding

Amanda walked with her late father's best friend, telling him about Laura, and the possible connection with their mothers.

She shook her head,"She saw Mother's picture, and something freaked her out-she said her father left when she was 16-she never looked back-until of course, this Topeka thing.."

They stopped, back in front of Carl West's grave. Amanda said,"Hunt, do you know what's going on? I really thought Laura was imagining things, but now.. I'm just not sure.." Hunt looked at Amanda, and then looked at his friend's grave sadly.

Sighing deeply, he brushed a tear away, and turned from Amanda. She knew all about men, and how they didn't like to show emotion, bringing to mind a certain agent she was beginning to care for, despite herself. She said quietly,"Please, Hunt? I need to know once and for all.."

Hunt slowly nodded, and turned to face his friend. "Carl West, I'd be doing a disservice to your little girl here, by not letting her move forward in her life."

He held Amanda's hand and continued,"Carl, you always did right by your little one here, and your beautiful girl, Dotty- I say we stop this right now-no, no, I don't mean we tell Dotty-we tell Amanda, and someday, down the road, if she feels Dotty can handle it, she'll tell her.."

Shaking his head, he said,"You were always a stubborn old mule-listen here, and listen good! Your grown daughter is here, and as far as I can see, she can handle just about anything ya throw at her- that comes from Dotty, and you-you two raised the best of the bunch as far as daughters go.. It's time, Carl.. it's time.."

Amanda, listening to this, suddenly began to realize that it was true! She stepped toward her father, and knelt down, and tears began to fall! "Daddy! What is Hunt saying?! What happened?! How.. could.. you!.." She got up, and went toward the bench near the gravesite, weeping!

Hunt growled at his friend,"I really can't believe you made me keep this to myself all these years, Carl West! But I'm gonna try to make this all right- for Amanda , and Dotty.."

He went to sit next to Amanda, and gave her his handkerchief, and she sobbed in his arms! Hunter held her, saying,"It's ok, Peaches, it's ok.." Amanda, after a while, calmed down, and said,"Could you do me a favor, please, Hunt?"

Hunter nodded, wiping Amanda's face, saying,"Anything, Peaches- what is it?" Amanda gulped, and sighed, saying,"Well, Laura Holt is at my house right now, with her sister..could you come back with me, and finally tell what happened ? I promise, we won't have to talk about it ever again..and thank you for my sake..as well as Mother's.."

Hunter swallowed hard, and kissed her forehead. "Be glad to, honey..let's go.." They got up to leave, and Amanda said,"Just a minute, Hunt.." She knelt down in front of her father, straightening the flowers she'd brought earlier.

Amanda said,"Daddy, I miss you, and I'll love you always, but I'll never understand how or why this happened! Laura's really nice, and I do like her, so that's something, but Mother.. it'll break her heart- she'll never understand this- I can't bear to hurt her-she already lost too much when she lost you.."

Getting up, she nodded to Hunter,"I'm ready.." When they pulled up in separate cars along the curb at Amanda's house, Lee and the others came out, and by the look on Amanda's face, Lee knew it wasn't good!

Amanda instinctively went to Lee's arms, and cried new tears! The man that parked behind Amanda, came up, and gesturing to Amanda, said to Lee,"Uh, I'm..I'm afraid I'm to blame for that..I'm Hunter Conrad.." Lee shook the man's hand, and whispered to Amanda,"Hey, it's ok..let's um, take this inside, huh?"

They all went in, and went to the family room, and Amanda wiping her face,said,"Would anyone like coffee?" Remington said,"Allow me, dear-you go sit down,hmm?" Amanda nodded her thanks, and sat next to Lee on the couch,with Laura, and Frances.

Amanda said,"Everyone, this is Hunter Conrad- my late father's best friend, who can fill us in on the Topeka mystery.." Hunter said, sitting in the armchair adjacent to the couch," I wish I coulda come under better circumstances, but-.."

Amanda said,"Yeah, well, anyway, go ahead, Hunt.." Hunter said,"Well, what brought me to town, was to see my friend, and his family.." Amanda looked at everyone, saying,"I was at my father's grave- I thought maybe I could get some insight-maybe something I would've remembered from that time.."

Laura put her hand over Amanda's, saying,"This is my fault, I'm so sorry-.." Amanda shook her head, clasping Laura's hand."No, no-it's better that it's just us, and not my mother here-this is something else I can't share with her.." Hunter looked at Amanda questioningly, but Lee shook his head,saying,"Long story-please, go on, Hunter.."

Hunter said,"Carl had to see someone in Topeka about another job- he didn't get it, which is how he wound up here in Virginia-anyway, he took Dotty because she had friends there,and he knew she missed seeing some family as well." Remington brought coffee on a tray with everything, and he and Frances passed out the cups.

Hunter continued,"One night, he begged off a get-together at one of her friend's, said he was going for a drive. Wound up at this diner, and ordered coffee. He's sitting there at a table, and notices a woman sitting alone, but she's been crying. So, he goes to her table, and asks her if he can help in some way, and she says no thank you, she's fine. He goes back to his table, has his coffee, and gets up to pay his bill-she's still sitting there. He said to the waitress,"Is she ok?"

Hunter looked at Amanda and said,"Your daddy was the kindest soul-never could turn away from anyone.." Amanda nodded, and Lee was rubbing her back in slow circles comforting her. Hunter saw Carl do that very thing when Dotty was upset! He remembered from Dotty's letters to him, that Amanda had divorced recently.. maybe this was someone new?

He continued,"The waitress said,"She ordered coffee, but she never touched it- she keeps looking at this picture, and crying. I tried asking her if she needs anything, but she said no."

Hunter looked at Amanda,"Your daddy told me he got her talking-she told him she came to Topeka to look up a friend, but that the friend had moved-she didn't know what to do-said her own husband was home with her children.." He looked at Frances and Laura, and said,"I guess that was your momma he was talking to.."

Laura got up slowly, and went to her purse, and got her wallet, and pulled out a photo of Abigail Holt, and passed it to Hunter."Was it her?" Hunter saw the picture, and was stunned! "What in tarnation?!"

Amanda nodded,"I know, Hunt- I don't know what to make of it either- their mother and mine look almost identical.." Lee said to Amanda,"Bring that picture of your mother over here, please-the one on the bookcase?" Lee studied it and gave a slow whistle!" It's uncanny, all right.."

Frances shook her head also at the resemblance, saying,"Ok, so what happened afterwards- did they go to a-?.." Laura yelled,"Frances, please!.." Frances said, touching Laura's shoulder,"Sorry, Laurie- I know how much this upsets you- I'll be quiet.."

Hunter said," Anyway, Carl told me they talked a while, then he said he was going back to the hotel, his wife was probably waiting for him, but he could give her a ride there if she wanted.."

Amanda said,"She said yes, right?" Hunter shook his head."Actually, she hadn't made plans to stay-she only came to see the friend, but when that wasn't possible, she felt too ashamed- she said she argued with her husband about coming there, but to go back to Connecticut the way things were between them- it was humiliating for her.."

Hunter then sighed, saying," Carl then offered to get her a room for the night. When they got back to the hotel, there was a message from your mother, saying she'd be at her friend's place, and not to worry-she'd be back in time for them to go home in the morning.."

Laura and Frances looked at one another, and Laura said,"I think we know what happened..you don't have to tell us any more.." Hunter looked at Amanda,"Honey, your daddy said it meant nothing- it just happened-he never told your mother- it never happened again-with anyone.."

Amanda went out to the patio without a word. Lee got up, saying,"I'm gonna see if she's ok.." Going out, he didn't see her, but he heard crying coming from the gazebo. Swallowing hard, he went to her, and saw her sitting on the bench, hugging herself,sobbing! He sat down, and folded her in his arms, and just rocked her, letting her cry it all out!

Hunter came out, and found them, and said sadly, "Peaches, if I could undo all this, I would- Carl made a huge mistake, and he knew it-lived with it the rest of his life.."

Laura came out also, with Frances and Remington, and said to Amanda,"Frances and I have decided to talk to Mother ourselves.." Looking at Hunter, she said,"We know the year, but what month was it-the trip I mean?" Hunter thought carefully, and slowly said," It was April-why?.."

Laura shook her head, saying,"That means that-?!" Remington put his arm arond her." What, Laura?"

Frances gulped,"Oh, my god! Oh, now we have to see Mother! I'll call the airport.." She dashed into the house to use the phone. Hunter said to Laura," Did I say something wrong?"

Laura shook her head." No- I was born in January of '56- he never knew anything?" Hunter shook his head,"No-he and I went fishing a lot-he only told me about them being together once-far as I can figure-she never tried to contact him- he surely would've mentioned a baby, if there was one.."

Hunter then took Laura's hand. "Honey, I'm sure your parents loved each other- things happen, and sometimes, people get lost along the way- they're human.." Laura swallowed hard, and hugged him! "Thank you- at least now, we know some of the story.."

Amanda said quietly," Laura, does this mean you can try to find your father, and try to make peace?.." Laura sighed,"I dunno- even if I did, I spent so many years hating the man, thinking how he hurt Mother so deeply, that he may not even want to reconcile.."

Frances came out of the house, saying,"Ok, I've booked us on the next flight to Connecticut- leaves in two hours.." So, Laura got her things packed, while Remington went back to his hotel to settle the bill, and meet Frances and Laura at the airport.

Lee and Amanda were going to take them to the airport, so Hunter said goodbye to Amanda in the driveway." I'm sure sorry this wasn't a happier visit, Peaches- but I'm so glad I got to see you anyway.. you bring those boys, and your momma to the cabin any time you want- they like fishing?"

Amanda smiled,nodding,"Oh, they love camping, fishing-all that stuff! We sure will come by- same cabin in the mountains-West Virginia, right?" Hunter hugged her,"Yep- your daddy and I caught the best fish there.. well, I'd better go.."

Looking at Lee finally, he said, crooking a finger,"Come here, young man!.." Lee nervously said, walking towards him."Yeah?" Hunter said,"You hurt that girl at all, and I'll come gunning for you!" Winking at Amanda, he got in his car. Blowing her a kiss, he drove away!

Lee sheepishly said,"What was that all about?" Amanda shrugged,"I don't know- probably thought we were a couple.." Later, at the airport, they were calling the flight, so they all said their goodbyes, and Laura said,"Are you going to tell your mother any of this?" Amanda said,"I really don't know- I thought maybe I should wait until you've talked to your mother-that is, if she'll tell you anything at all.."

Laura nodded,"Sounds good- I'll call you-.." Frances was going towards the plane with everyone else,"Laura, c'mon!.." Remington said,"Patience, Frances- they won't leave without us!.." He followed, taking Laura with him, saying to her,"You can call her later.. goodbye, Amanda..Lee!"

They watched them disappear down the path to the plane, and Lee shook his head,"Whew!"

Amanda said,"Yeah.. um, Lee.. I just want to thank you for trying to help me with this whole thing- I mean, you really didn't have to.." Lee half smiled."Well, I didn't like how I acted the other day- turned out you did need me a little bit, huh?" Amanda nodded,"Yeah, I guess so, but now, you can go back to your life-the non-work part anyway- I'll be ok.."

When they got back to her neighborhood, she dropped him off at his car. Lee said, "Well, it's been fun- call if you need anything else.." Amanda chuckled as she watched him drive away. He managed two whole days in her neighborhood without any visable scars! Maybe he was changing? After a moment, she shook her head,"Nah!.."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

One Argument Too Many-Looking For Answers

Remington, Laura, and Frances landed at Bradley Airport, and made their way from the gate to get their luggage. While Laura and Frances waited for luggage, Remington went to rent a car for them. Soon, they were on their way to Bridgeport, where Abigail lived. Frances drove, because Abigail had recently gotten a new condo, having sold the family home the year before, and Frances had helped her with it, and knew the way.

Remington said to Laura,"Shouldn't we have called her to let her know we were coming?" But Laura said,"Like she calls me? Remember, Mr. Steele, she barged in on me!"

Frances shook her head. "No, Laura.. remember? She called your office when she couldn't reach you at home-Bernice gave you the message that she was coming- you just bury yourself in work, so you don't have to deal with her!"

Laura said,"That's not fair! I do love her, Frances-you-you just don't understand.." They got to the condo, and parked. Frances said,"I'll go in and prepare her..wait here.." She got out, and getting her key, let herself into Abigail's place, and closed the door.

Remington said to Laura as they waited," I know this has been hard on you, but remember, they're hurting as well, dear.." Laura sighed,"I know, I know.."

A moment later, Frances signalled to them to come in. They did, and Laura gave Abigail a hug, and Remington kissed her cheek, and they all sat down. Abigail said,"Would anyone like anything?" They shook their heads, and Laura said,"Mother, I love your new place- do you have a garden out back?"

Abigail said,"No, they have people to take care of the landscaping..Well, Frances said you wanted to discuss something important. What is it, darling?"

Laura sighed, saying,"Well, I was in Arlington, Virginia for the last couple of days, and I met a woman who's mother, believe it or not, resembles you- in fact, Mother, the woman used to live in Topeka,Kansas.. why I'm mentioning Topeka, is that Frances and I recalled when we were little, and you and Dad had an argument about Topeka.."

Abigail seemed nervous all of a sudden, but said,"Oh, well, I had friends there I wanted to see, but they moved, so it was a wasted trip-your father argued because he didn't want to go with me, so I went alone at the time.."

Frances said," Mother, I remember Daddy saying,"Why go back there, considering what happened 7 years ago?" Abigail swallowed hard, and got up to pace. Shaking her head, she said," I made mistakes then- he just couldn't forgive me.."

Laura sat quietly, but tears began to form in her eyes. She then said," Was I the mistake, Mother? Is.. is that why Daddy-?.." Abigail knelt in front of her youngest child, and said,"Laura Elizabeth, you were never a mistake-don't you ever think that!"

Laura nodded, wiping her tears away, as her mother held her. Pulling back slowly, she said,"Mother- Frances and I learned what happened in Topeka in '55, so what I need to know is.. am I-?.."

Abigail said," I wasn't sure- the argument you girls remembered at your age was when he found out about the one night- I was going to tell him, but somehow, he found out before I could.. anyway, we tried to make things work, but it didn't last, as you know."

She went to both girls and brought them against her in a big hug, saying,"Don't think he didn't love you- he loved both of you terribly-it was just he and I having problems, not you, all right?"

The girls returned the hug, and Remington watched in admiration. He wished he had a family he could remember that was just like this!

They all sat once more, and Laura said,"Now Mother, we found out who the man was, but unfortunately, he died when his daughter was in college.." Abigail sighed, saying,"No wonder I couldn't locate him-he lived in Virginia, then?"

Laura nodded,"Yes, his wife's name is Dotty West- she lives with her daughter, Amanda King, and her two young boys, Phillip and Jamie-they were away when we were there-.."

Abigail paled suddenly, and began having an asthma attack! Frances scrambled to get her mother's inhaler, and pills! Laura laid her down on the couch, and said,"I'm sorry I upset you, Mother!" But Abigail squeezed her daughter's hand, and took her inhaler out for a moment, rasping, saying," It's all right, dear- I'll be fine, but if you don't mind, I'm rather tired now-can we stop, please?"

Laura nodded, kissing her."Of course, Mother- I guess we should be going.." Remington kissed Abigail's forehead."Be well soon.." They went to the car, and Frances came out of the house, saying,"Laura, I'm gonna stay with Mother tonight-will you be back in the morning?"

Laura said,"No.. I think it's time I try to find Dad- I blamed him for so long about leaving.." Frances said,"Laura, it wasn't anything you or I did- but if you do find him, tell him I miss him, ok?"

Laura hugged her, saying," Of course..see you soon.." As they got in the car, Remington said,"Where would you like to start?.." Laura said,"Well, it's been a long day- I need a break-let's go back to the hotel.."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

One Argument Too Many- Relative Stranger

The next morning at the hotel, Laura and Remington had breakfast in the dining area, going over their next plan of attack, concerning her father, Richard Holt. Remington said, "What are your thoughts exactly? Since you really have no idea where to start, and it has been a number of years since you've seen the man?"

Laura sipped her coffee, and nibbled at her croissant. She swallowed, saying,"I guess at the beginning- not at my old home, of course, but around town- someone has to have seen him- Mother had a P.O. box address when they got their divorce, but soon after, the address was pulled.."

Remington said softly,"Look, I've only just started working with you in this business we're in, but I'd be more than happy to take the reins if it's too hard on you.."

Laura shook her head."No, I'm ok-I'm just mixed up with my feelings right now-besides, I'd have to tell you where to look, but it's easier if I show you..let's go.." Remington settled the bill, and they took the rental car out of the parking lot, and began their search.

Laura started heading for Fairfield Avenue, and after cruising the area, spotted the restaurant she'd been searching for, and pulled into the parking lot, and stopped. Remington looked at the sign: Viale's Italian Restaurant.

He said to Laura,"Old haunt of his, eh?" Laura said, getting out of the car,"Yeah, maybe someone's here I can talk to..c'mon.."

They got to the door, and of course, it was too early to be open- hours were listed: 3 PM- 11 PM. Laura cursed, and then said, pulling Remington's hand,"Let's go around to the back- they must have someone here to set up the place!"

As they approached the back door, a young man was coming out! Laura said,"Excuse me, I'm looking for the owner here-.." The young man said,"That's my uncle-we're not open yet, m'aam-.." Laura shook her head, "No, you don't understand- is your uncle here? I really must speak to him- tell him my name is Laura Holt, and my family and I came here often when I was a little girl- he may remember my father,Richard Holt? Please- if your uncle is here, tell him I need to speak to him..I'll.. I'll wait here- it's extremely important.."

The young man nodded slowly,"Yes, m'aam- I'll go get him.." He went inside, and Laura breathed a sigh of relief. Remington said, "Relax, Laura- you know the saying,"Rome wasn't built in a day", and the other one,"A watched pot never boils" ? I think they qualify in this search of yours.."

Laura said,"Mr. Steele, I realize how difficult this is going to be, but as detectives, we have a responsibility to check every clue, big or small, so please can it!"

The owner came out finally, and said,"I'm Marco Viale-the owner-my nephew said it was important-what can I do for you?" Laura said, shaking his hand,"I'm Laura Holt, and this is my boss, Remington Steele.." Remington nodded to the man, and Laura said, "I came here several years ago with my family-I think your father was here- Marty, was it ?"

Marco said, nodding,"Yes- I took over for him-he retired a few years ago, and moved to Florida.." Seeing Laura's face fall, he said," I know, everybody misses Dad, but his health was getting bad, so they thought it'd be better in a warmer climate- maybe I can help you anyway?"

Laura sighed,"Well, I'm wondering if you've seen or heard about a man named Richard Holt- he lived here a long time ago? I'm his daughter, and we had a falling out of sorts, and I need to find him now- is there a chance you've seen him?"

Marco thought carefully, and said, opening the door, "C'mon in- I may have old pay statements in my files.." Laura and Remington went in, and Laura said,"I'm also a detective- my father actually left us when I was 16, but we could never find him- I'm hoping to turn up something on him soon.."

So, she and Remington poured through the file cabinets for three straight hours, but came up empty! Laura said,"Damn! I can't believe this!.." Marco came to the back room, saying,"Any luck so far?"

Laura said,"Marco, how far back do you keep files of paying customers?" Marco said,"About five years- why?" Laura groaned,"Well, no wonder nothing's here- he was last in town in the 70's.."

Marco said,"I'm sorry- I wish there was something else I could do for you..wait- maybe there is.." They followed him to his office, where he got on his phone, and dialled a number. When the person picked up, he said,"Dad?! How are you? Yeah, we're all fine here- listen, I've got a lady here who says her dad was an old customer of yours- Richard Holt?"

After listening a few minutes, he said, handing the phone to Laura, "He says he remembers, and wants to talk to you.." Laura swallowed hard, and said,"Thanks.." When she got on, she said,"Hello, Marty? Laura Holt..yes, it has been a long time- listen, Marty, I need to know- what?.. hello? Hello, Marty?" Laura gave the phone back to Marco saying,"He hung up.."

Remington said,"What did he say, Laura?" Laura shook her head, saying,"All he said was,"Fisherman's Wharf.." Marco smiled,"Yeah, Dad loved that place- he used to go with Mom all the time before they moved here, and started having us kids. Look, if you two want to come back tonight, dinner will be on the house, ok?.."

But Laura took her purse, and left quietly. Remington shook Marco's hand, and said,"Much obliged, thank you..", and followed his partner out to their car. They got in, and all at once, Laura began sobbing!"Why?! Why did you leave, Dad?! Where the hell are you?!"

Remington held her, and said gently,"Hush, Laura..look, maybe it's for the best-you and Frances won't have to agonize over this any more- you can put it to bed finally.."

He gave her his handkerchief, and she wiped her eyes, saying, "It's always about "bed" with you isn't it?" They shared a chuckle, and Remington then said,"Whatever you want to do now, I'm with you, all right?" Laura nodded, and then said, "I just had a thought.." He looked at her, and said, shrugging,"Onto Fisherman's Wharf.."

They got back to the hotel, and packed, and Laura called Frances to let her know where they were headed, and they went straight to the airport to catch a flight to San Francisco. Laura hoped this would lead her in the right direction- in more ways than one..

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

One Argument Too Many- Meetings

Laura and Remington landed in San Francisco close to dinnertime, and after eating a light supper, checked in at a hotel near Fisherman's Wharf. Laura then asked the desk clerk about the most popular sights. He mentioned the Golden Gate Bridge, of course, and then said,"I recently had a gentleman inquire about Pier 39- said he was looking for work- said he lived over on Lombard Street. I gave him a map of the city, and some bus schedules we offer here at the hotel."

Laura looked at Remington, and then said to the clerk,"Could you describe the man, please? I'm looking for a family friend, and was told he may have come this way.." The clerk said thoughtfully,"Well, he was about your friend's height, sandy brown hair, gray at the temples.."

Laura pulled out a photo from her wallet of her parents, and showed it to him, saying,"Is this him,by chance?" The clerk nodded,"Yeah- oh, he's older of course now, but that could be him.."

Laura said, "Thank you.. let's go, Mr. Steele!" Remington shook his head as they got in the car, and Laura said,"What?" Remington said,"C'mon, Laura! What are you going to do when you see him? Run to him, and say,"Hi, Dad, remember me? He's been gone quite a while, and didn't you say that your efforts to find the man came up empty years ago? "

Laura sighed,"Look, unlike you, I may have found my past, and I'd like to have closure on it-that's why we're here! But, if you want to go home to L.A., then by all means, be my guest! This only concerns me, anyway- I'm sorry I got you involved in the first place!.."

Remington sighed. It concerned him greatly that she was willing to take a chance like this, despite the obvious chance that it could be a hoax, but he couldn't stand it if his partner's heart was broken once more! He nodded,"Lead on, Miss Holt.."

Laura kissed his cheek. "Thank you- I know it may be like looking for a needle in a haystack, but I've got to try.." They went to the pier that the clerk mentioned, and began asking questions, but no one there recognized the man in the photo. It was getting late, so Laura and Remington headed to the car, and left.

Out of the dock area, a man who fit the photo description came out, and yelled,"Pete?! Where are you?!" The other man, who Laura was last talking to, said,"Right over here.." He went to his friend,and said,"Thanks for not tellin' em where I was.." His friend, Pete said,"Rick, what's goin' on? She looked real sad.." Rick, AKA Richard Holt, said,"It's better this way.." Rick had a coughing fit, and looked at his hand- he was spitting up blood, and said,"Pete, where's that clinic you told me about?.."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

One Argument Too Many-Discovery

Pete Hanson brought his friend Rick Taylor,AKA Richard Holt to the nearby clinic, and they brought him into a room to examine him, and asked the usual questions about his health. He coughed, saying,"I just need antibiotics- nothing else.." The doctor examining him, said,"This is very serious- your lungs are very weak- I'm going to recommend that you go to the hospital, sir-.."

But Rick shook his head."No- can't afford it-just the antibiotics, please.." The doctor looked at Pete, and said,"Does your friend have any family? They should be with him.."

Pete was about to reply when he got a threatening look from Rick, and then shook his head!"No- just me-his best pal-can you help him?" The doctor sighed, and said,"I really shouldn't, but I can't force your friend to go to the hospital, so I will give him enough to get him by, but when he's out, he will have no choice but to see a hospital physician-is that clear?!"

Pete looked at Rick, and said,"C'mon, will you do what he says? We're just thinking of you, pal.."

Rick looked slowly at both men, and then sighed."Yeah, all right! Let's get outta here- wait- how much do I owe ya?" He was pulling out some cash from his back pocket, and the doctor said,"See the receptionist on your way out.. take care, Mr. Taylor.."

As the two men left, the doctor suddenly discovered a battered photo of a young girl. On the back, it said,"Laurie-1971." He noticed she looked a lot like Rick Taylor! He said to the receptionist," Can you do me a favor? Call Tom at the station-.." The girl Sharon, said,"The police? Pete's harmless.."

The doctor said,"No-his friend dropped this picture- I think the girl in the picture is a relative, and I want him to check it out- the man is very sick, and I want his family, if he has any, to know, ok?" Sharon nodded," Sure- you know,Larry, if there were more doctors like you-?.." He smiled,"Yeah, I know, I would be someplace better.."

The next morning,Laura woke to the sound of her room phone ringing. She groaned, eying her watch. 7 AM. She yawned, and groggily answered,"Hello?" It was the front desk calling."Miss Holt? There is an officer of the San Francisco Police down here to see you- should I send him up? He says it's urgent.."

Laura was bewildered. What would he want with her? She said,"No, I'll be down in a little bit- please have him meet me in the dining area-have him order whatever he'd like and put it on my bill, please..thank you.."

Next, she dialled Remington's room. When he answered,she said,"Up and at 'em, Mr. Steele- meet me in the dining area when you are ready.." She hung up and went to shower.

They met the officer in the dining area a short time later, and they all sat, and ordered breakfast, and Laura said,"Tell me, Officer-?.."

The officer said,"Tom Wilkins, ma'am.." Laura nodded, and said,"What seems to be the problem?" He showed her the photo, and said,"Do you recognize this?"

Laura looked at it, and her face drained of color! She stammered,"Wh- where d-did you get this? Wh-who gave it to you?!" Remington patted her arm, saying,"It's all right, Laura- may I?"

Remington looked at a very young Laura, and looked at the back of the photo. It just said,"Laurie-1971" He said to her,"This is you, I take it?" She nodded numbly, and Remington said,"Officer, if you would, please tell us what this is about?"

Tom looked at Laura and said,"Got a call from a clinic near Pier 39- the doctor there treated someone who had this picture-guess he dropped it- anyway, he thought I should check up on it- the man's name is Rick Taylor- do you know him?"

Laura cleared her throat, saying,"Yes.. my father's name is Richard Holt- Richard Taylor Holt- do you know where he went after the clinic?" Tom shook his head. "No, sorry- but we do have people checking the area out.."

Laura stood up! "Let's go to the pier, Mr. Steele- I want some answers, and I want them now!"

Tom and Remington stood up as well, and Tom said,"Now, hold on, Miss Holt-we aren't sure he's even in the area any more- the doctor at the clinic was trying to get him to go to the hospital-but he refused-then the doctor gave him antibiotics, and the man left- I assure you-we are on the lookout-.."

Laura said stonily,"Look, Officer, my father left when I was 16 years old! I recently found out that my mother had an affair before I was born, so I'd like for him to either confirm or deny that he's my father, if he can-more importantly, if he's ill, that makes this all the more urgent- do you understand?!"

Tom nodded, and said,"Yes, I see your point- I'll take you both myself- we only got the call last night,but hopefully, we can find him..let's go.." Remington had the food charged to his room, and they left.

When they got to the pier, they got out of the car, and Laura wanted to check things out immediately, but Remington pulled her aside!" Please be patient! Let the officer talk to his people first, eh?"

Laura wrenched away from his grasp! "I need to know where he's been- why he wouldn't tell us he was sick!" Remington saw the pain in her eyes, and said sadly,"Remember what your mother said? That it wasn't you or your sister's fault?"

Just then. Tom came over to them, with a man who was older, and said,"This is Pete Hanson- a friend of your- of Rick Taylor's- he wanted to speak to you.."

Pete nodded to Laura,"I swore to Rick I wouldn't tell ya, but he was real bad off last night- I left him at the hospital.." Laura said,"What hospital? How bad is it?" Pete said," Oh, he'll kill me that I told ya, but-.."

Laura pleaded with him,"Please, Pete- he may be my last hope-where is he?!" So, Pete got in the car with Tom, Laura, and Remington, and they headed to the nearby hospital, and went in, and Laura asked to see him. The nurse said,"He's in ICU- are you family?" Laura nodded slowly, and the nurse took her back.

Remington said,"Thank you, Pete, and you as well, Officer Tom.. we'll be fine here..I need to make a call.." Going to the pay phone, he dialled Abigail's number, and Frances answered."Hello?" Remington said,"Ah, Frances? Dear, it's Remington- how is everything there? Splendid- give her our best, hmm?"

He continued,"Well, we got a break of sorts-we may have found your father- he's older of course, but the reason I'm calling is to let you know that he's in a hospital here near Fisherman's Wharf- he's in ICU, I'm afraid-doesn't look good for him- Laura's with him now- I don't know what he'll tell her, but hopefully, she'll get the answers she seeks..yes-yes, I will, dear- thank you.. I'll have her call you when she can, all right? Goodbye.."

He hung up, and saw the nurse coming out of the room, and said,"How is ?" The nurse shook her head sadly."I'm afraid he didn't make it- I tried to get the woman to leave, but she won't- was she his daughter?"

Remington sighed,"That's what we were trying to figure out.. thank you.. I'll see to her.." When he went in the room, Laura was sobbing! Remington held her! "I'm so sorry you didn't get your answers, darling- shh- we'll figure this out later, hmm?"

Laura finally calmed down, and said,"I did find out- he is-was- my father- he left not only because he and Mother couldn't make it work after her affair, but because he found out he was sick, and he didn't want to burden us with it- I wanted to donate blood- turns out I have his blood type- but-but it was too late."

Remington said quietly, "What do you want to do now?" Laura said,"I don't know- I suppose I'll call Frances and Mother, and-.." Remington shook his head."I did that already- I mean, this?.." Laura looked at the still man before them, and sighed," I guess plan a funeral- I feel like I should.."

That night, they flew back to Connecticut, and Laura explained what she knew about "Rick" to her mother and sister, and after a lengthy discussion, and a lot of crying, they decided to hold the funeral that weekend. After the funeral, they all went to Abigail's, and Abigail was going thru her mail, and said,"Laura, there's something here for you.."

Laura saw the envelope-it was from Tom Wilkes. She opened it, and the note said,"I think he'd want you to have this.." The photo of her as a young girl was with it! Another note was with it- it was from Pete. It said,"So sorry about your dad- he didn't tell me too much, but when he talked about his girls, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree- he said you were the best things from being with your mom, and to tell your mom how sorry he was, and that he'd always love her.."

Laura sighed, and showed Abigail and Frances the note from Pete, and it seemed to provide them with closure. After a few more days with her family, Laura was at peace again, and ready to move on.

On the flight home to L.A., Remington said,"Feeling better, Laura? I was worried about you for a long while there.."Laura said,"Yes, and I want to thank you for being at my side throughout this whole crazy mess.." Remington kissed her hand, saying,"There's no place I'd rather be, Miss Holt.."

When they landed, and Remington dropped her off at her place, she called Amanda, and apologized for not calling sooner, but then explained all that went on in San Francisco, and then about the funeral. Amanda said,"Oh, I'm so sorry- do you need anything?"

Laura smiled into the phone, and said,"Yes, would you remain friends with me, even if we're not related? I'll even put up with your partner, if he'll put up with mine!" They had a good laugh, which they both needed desperately, and promised to keep in touch- whether their partners liked it or not!

The End


End file.
